Smallville: The World's Finest
by Trippett
Summary: Clark Kent feels he just isn't doing enough for the world. So when he meets some unexpected people and takes on more responsibilities, does his relationship with Lana and his friends become strained? And what's Lex Luthor done this time? R/R
1. Night Out

(A/N: Hello, Everybody. This is my first story, so I'd like everybody to submit review's please, as it help's build me up to write more chapters. At the moment I don't know If I'm going to continue, as much as I want to. I'm not sure if this story is going to be any good so if you want me to continue, please say so. Thanks.

Trippett)

* * *

Clark closed his eyes, stretching against the back seat of a limousine which was transporting Chloe, Pete, Lana and himself to a VIP Concert in which bunch of A list singers were performing. Chloe had gotten three extra tickets as she was covering the story for the Daily Planet and was on good terms with her Boss.

He opened his eyes again and looked to his right. Lana was snuggled-up into her corner reading a book. She wasn't wearing anything extravagant, but she still looked stunning. She was wearing a dark orange, loose fitting, sewed top, and a pair of light blue jeans. She also had her hair down, yellow ear-rings in and hardly any makeup on. Although the two of them weren't going out, they were extremely close since Clark had revealed his secret to her, and the chance of getting back together was still in sight.

She looked up from her book to catch Clark's gaze, so he gave her a smile, which she returned, before continuing his look around the vehicle. Chloe was across from them, talking to Pete quietly. She was wearing an ordinary red blouse, dark blue jeans, and the makeup she usually had on, while Pete was wearing a metallic coloured, dotted shirt and baggy jeans.

Clark was feeling slightly over-dressed, as he was wearing a black t-shirt, black open jacket, and black jeans to go with his shoes. He also had his hair styled, which he didn't do very often as he'd usually just leave it to go all over the place.

Clark sighed and leaned forwards before looking to Chloe. 'How long left?' He asked, fidgeting in his seat.

Chloe stopped in mid sentence and glanced down at her watch. 'We'll be there any minute, now stop fussing, Clark.'

Clark leaned back again. 'I'm not fussing, it's my butt that's fussing, and it's gone numb!'

At this, Chloe rolled her eyes, before turning back to Pete who let out a small laugh. Clark shook his head, before glancing at Lana again. He blinked, noticing that she was watching him.

Before he could say or do anything, his door opened and the Chauffeur moved to the side to make room.

'Ah, at last, we've arrived! Smooth ride, we didn't even know we stopped.' He said, jumping out and stretching.

The other three clamoured out and stretched too, before looking around the dark street. It was packed full of people trying to get into the Grand Palatine, the revenue that was hosting the Concert.

Clark pulled a very generous amount of money from his pocket and handed it to the Chauffeur as their tip. 'Thanks. We might as well let you go now, we don't know if we'll be heading back tonight.'

The man nodded, before smiling. 'That's very kind of you, Mr. Kent. Goodbye, now.' He said, moving along the Limousine to climb back into the driver's seat.

As the Limousine pulled away, Lana came to stand next to him.

'Did you just tip him with a $100?' She asked in disbelief.

Clark looked up to her, before nodding. 'Yeah, come on; let's get inside.' He said, placing a hand on her back to guide her forwards. 'Chloe, have you got the passes?'

Chloe nodded, and fumbled in her handbag, before passing them to their respective owners.

'Clark, that's a lot of money for a tip!' Lana carried on, looking back at him.

He nods again. 'I'm aware of that, can we drop this now?' He asked her, leaning into her ear.

Lana sighed, before pointing a finger at him. 'We're going to talk about this, later!' She said, before walking to the Bouncers at the VIP Entrance, and showing them her pass.

They nodded to her and let her through, so Clark walked up to them and showed them his. They nodded and said 'Alright, in you go.'

He moved forwards and found Lana waiting for them, standing to the side. Walking over, he took her hand. She looked at him weirdly for a second before he explained.

'It's going to be busy, we need to stick together, at least until we get our bearings.'

She accepted this, but still looked peeved from their previous conversation. A few seconds later, Chloe and Pete came walking over.

Pete was fuming. 'They stopped me!' He said incredulously. 'I only got through because Chloe told them we were here on Business.'

Clark smiled, before shaking his head. He looked around, as people were filling the room. 'Did you book us a table?' He asked Chloe.

She nodded. 'Yeah, of course, it's next to the edge of the Veranda looking down on the stage. It's where all the VIP's go.'

Clark nodded. 'Ok then, let's go.' He said, moving towards the stairs, pulling Lana gently along with him.

When they reached their private table and all took their seats, Lana was to Clark's right, Pete was to hers, and then Chloe was to Clark's left. As soon as they got settled, a waiter came over and asked if they were ready to order. A few minutes later, he came back with the preferred drinks and served them. Clark and Pete both had bottles of beer, and the girls had Vodka and Coke.

Lana took a sheet of paper from the middle of the table and began to read, while the others glanced around them. They could all easily see the stage, and were rather comfortable.

'It's the list of performers...' Lana said, as she carried on reading.

'Can I have a look, once you're done?' Clark asked as he took a sip from his bottle.

Lana nodded slightly, until she realized who spoke. She then scowled at Clark, before saying 'What are you going to do, tip me for it?'

Clark sighed, looking at Lana. 'I asked you to drop it! I agreed to discuss it later, and we will if you're really that bothered by it.'

Lana shook her head. 'I want to talk about it now!'

Clark looked over to Pete, who just shrugged. He then nodded slightly, and turned to talk to Chloe.

He sighed again, before looking to Lana who had a pleading expression on her face. He leaned over and picked her chair ever so slightly off the ground, before settling it down right beside him. He then leaned into her ear and asked 'What's bothering you about it, Lana?'

'Where'd you get the money?' She asked quietly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear that had gotten in her sight.

'A few years ago, Lex ran me off a bridge in his Porche, by accident, and I saved him when his car came in after me. He wasn't paying attention, so he didn't see that he actually ran into me, but I'm sure he has his suspicions now. Anyway, I told him that I jumped in after him; After that, as you know, Lex and me because close friends. What he didn't tell me until recently was; he'd set up an account and put in substantial amounts of money in whenever he felt lucky or generous...'

'What's that got to do with anything?' Lana cut in.

He gave her a stern look. 'If you let me finish explaining, you'd find out. As I was saying, he'd set up the account for me. I don't know when he was going to give it to me under normal circumstances, but, when we broke ties; he ended up giving me it as a 'parting gift.'

Lana frowned slightly at this, and then asked 'How much was in there?'

'A little over One Million.'

'And you took it?' Lana asked, her mouth open in shock

'Of course I took it. I didn't have much money, and the less money Lex Luthor has, the better. And plus, he'd already set it up in my name anyway, so the money was legally mine.'

'Clark...' She said reproachfully.

'Look, Lana, I'm trying to get rid of it. All of it. And as we're not together anymore, you have no right to tell me what to do with my money.'

'Clark, on the topic of us; I wanted to give it another shot, but now, I'm not so sure!' She said crossly.

She got up to leave the table, but Clark took her hand gently.

'Lana! You know I want us to happen! What would you have me do? Not touch the money, and then what? It would lay in the account and collect interest!'

'What do you think you should do with it?' She said, making a move to leave the table again.

Clark kept hold of her hand, so she sat down again. 'Are you serious about wanting to give it another shot?' He asked, looking her in the eye.

'Yes. I wouldn't lie about something like that.' She said, brushing another strand of hair away in frustration.

'Well then; what would you have me do with the money?'

'I thought I had no right to tell you what you did with your money?' She said, looking around at the other tables, before returning his gaze.

'That was when we weren't together...' Clark said with a small smile.

'You can't be serious? We're together just like that?' She said, raising a brow.

Clark nodded. 'It's that simple, It's always been that simple. Now what do you want done with it?'

Lana sighed, leaning back in her chair. She then nodded slightly. 'Ok then. Donate it to charity.'

He made a funny face. 'All of it?'

'Clark!' Lana said, but with a small smile on her face.

Clark nodded. 'Fine; I'll donate it tomorrow; now, can we enjoy it while we still have it?'

Lana sighed again. 'I guess. Now, can I have a third, first kiss?' She asked with a smile.

Clark smiled as well, before leaning over and delivering one. 'There, better?'

She nodded. 'Yes, much better, thank you.' She said, smiling still, before taking her glass off the table and taking a small sip.

'Good.' Clark said, leaning back in his chair. He then reached over and grabbed the piece of paper that had the performers on.

As he looked down the list, his hearing tuned in more to the things happening around them, as they usually did when he was reading, as he couldn't see what was happening. He heard small footsteps coming up from behind him, but ignored them. His eyes landed on a name in the list and sighed. Miley Cyrus.

As he began to tune his hearing out again, he heard Chloe gasp. He looked up to her and saw that she was looking directly behind him. As he glanced to Pete and Lana, he saw their eyes looking behind him too. He studied Lana for a few seconds out of the corner of his eyes, gauging the eye level. He then began to rapidly add things together before smiling.

He suddenly felt breathing on the back of his neck. He looked up to Chloe again, and chuckled, before saying. 'Hello, Miley.'

'Clark.'

Chloe blinked, before looking to Clark. 'You know Miley Cyrus?' She asked incredulously.

Clark gave a brief nod, before moving his chair back slightly. 'Come here and let me see you.' He said.

Miley entered his view and walked to stand in front of him. He smiled up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, sitting her down on his lap.

'It's been a long time, Miley; too long, in fact.'

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. 'Yeah, I know. Sorry I haven't called. I've been on tour lately, and haven't had much time to myself.'

'It's ok. I just thought you'd forgotten about me.' He said, returning the hug.

Miley pulled away and shook her head. 'I couldn't forget about you, Clark Kent.'

'May I ask how you two know each other?' Chloe asked, looking down at her small notepad which she'd brought to write important events for the night, so she could write it up tomorrow.

Clark looked to Chloe, before smiling at Miley. 'That's Chloe Sullivan; Daily Planet Reporter.'

Miley nodded slightly. 'Yeah. I've read a few of your columns.'

Chloe smiled, shocked. 'Really?'

'Anyway; that's Pete Ross; he works for the Wayne Foundation Call Centre.'

'It's nice to meet you, Pete.' She said, leaning across from Clark's lap to meet his handshake.

'And this one here is Lana Lang, Co-Owner of The Talon, over in Smallville.'

Miley nodded. 'It's nice to finally meet you, Lana. Clark's talked a lot about you.'

Clark gave a small smile. 'Thank you for that, Miley.'

Miley turned to him with a funny look on her face. 'Do they all know your, umm, thing?' She asked quietly.

He nodded.

She turned to Chloe, Pete and Lana and began explaining. 'Well, about two years ago, I was coming out of a Concert here in Metropolis, and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was listening to my music player.' She said quietly 'I went to cross the road, and turned to see a 10-ton truck heading straight towards me. Clark appeared out of no-where and wrapped his arms around me, and took the full force of the truck, making a big dent in it.

'As soon as he made sure I wasn't hurt, he super-sped me home. Nobody knew I was involved that day, because I went out the back entrance, and the driver didn't see me. Anyway, since that day, Clark's been like a big brother to me. We usually keep in touch once a week, but as I said, I've been busy.'

'Wow, Clark, you do get around, don't you?' Chloe said, almost laughing.

Clark smiled and shrugged. 'Pete wanted Hotdogs from the stadium, it happened on the way back. That's why I was hotdog less when I got back. She hadn't eaten.'

'Sorry Pete.' Miley offered quietly.

Pete smiled and shrugged his shoulders. 'It's alright. He bought me a Pizza, so we're square.'

'How come you never said anything, Clark?' Lana said from beside him.

Clark gave her a look, before shrugging again. 'It wasn't important. I was more focused on finding a Cure for Chloe to help her out of her Truth Phase.'

They all nodded in agreement that this was more important. They were all silent for a few seconds before Miley jumped up from Clark's knee.

'I've got to go and get ready, Clark. I'm performing first. They've got slots mixed up so I have time during my songs.'

Clark nodded. 'Ok. Will you come back?'

She nodded. 'Of course. And there's someone I want you to meet. I'll see you guys later!' she said, waving them off, before walking quickly away.

* * *

(A/N 2: If you think you know who Miley wants Clark to meet, Message me and you'll get a shout out in the next chapter. :D PLEASE R/R and thanks for reading!)


	2. The Man In The Dark

A/N: This is a rather short chapter, but that's because I can't find any time to get to where I wanted it to be. I may finish this chapter off, or I'll just continue it writing the others. It shouldn't make much of a difference.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Clark took a few gulps of his beer while looking down at the stage where Miley had just walked onto. Her greeting was drowned out by the tremendous applause that had erupted in the building, but got quieter as she started her first song; _best of both worlds_.

He sighed, as his attention turned to the girl next to him. She'd been watching him intently ever since Miley had left, but hadn't said anything yet. He leaned over to her.

'What's up?' he asked

Lana remained silent for a minute before blinking a few times. 'Nothing, just thinking.'

Clark smiled, and raised his eye brows. 'About?'

'Did you really talk about me with Miley?' She asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

He nodded slightly. 'Yeah, but not obsessively. Miley was the one who kept bringing the subject up though. I only answered the questions.' He said, smiling.

Lana smiled and nodded. 'Wow, she actually knew I existed.'

Clark laughed and took another mouthful of beer, while Chloe choked on her drink and laughed.

'Everyone who talks to Clark know you exist, Lana.' She said, smiling impishly.

Lana stared at Clark in shock, who quickly coughed and tried to change the conversation.

'Well, not true. Anyway, who do you think it is Miley wants us to meet?' He asked, looking at each of his friends in turn.

Lana and Pete shrugged, while Chloe looked down at her note pad. 'There are lots of people here tonight, Clark. It's not like we're going to be able to guess.'

Clark sighed and looked down at the stage again, where Miley had just finished her song and had been replaced by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado singing _Broken Strings_.

A few minutes later Miley rejoined them.

'Come on...' She said, pulling Clark to his feet. 'He's ready to see you.'

Clark sighed and turned around, pulling Lana to a stand as well.

'Who's ready to see us?' He asked, taking Lana's hand before following Miley, who was already walking off.

She turned around and gave a shy smile. 'You'll see.'

The four of them all followed Miley to the other side of the veranda. The corner was caught up in the large shadow of the chandelier hovering in the centre of the room. Two bodyguards stood in front of the private booth that was only occupied by one person, who's face couldn't be seen. Miley slowed down so the four of them could catch up, and nodded to the two men as they went past.

She then went straight to the man in the corner and sat down beside him.

'Sit down.' She said, leaning back to watch them all fit in.

The seating arrangements ended up being the man in the corner, Miley and then Pete on the bench next to the wall, and Clark, Lana and Chloe on the bench looking over the side of the balcony.

'I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Clark, this is Bruce Wayne.' Miley said dramatically, indicating to the man who hadn't said a word since they'd arrived.

The man moved forward so the light hit his face showing a middle aged, handsome billionaire.

'Mr Kent.' He said, holding out his arm.

Clark blinked, before leaning forward to complete the handshake. 'It's just Clark. This is Lana, Chloe and Pete.' He said, indicating the others.

Bruce nodded, giving the other stunned friends a firm handshake. 'It's nice to meet you all.' He said, leaning back.

Clark glanced at Lana, who was staring straight back at him. He gave her a quick smile before squeezing her hand and looking back up to Bruce.

'Why exactly did you want to meet us, Mr Wayne?' Clark asked after a few more seconds of awkward silence.

'It's just Bruce.' He replied with a smile, matching Clark's introduction. 'Well, Miley mentioned you helped her out awhile back, and I just wanted to thank you myself.'

'Ok. How do you two know each other?' Clark asked.

Bruce thought for a moment. 'Under the same circumstances as you did.' He finally said.

'I doubt it.' Clark said with a small smile, looking over at Miley.

She laughed and shook her head. 'No, Clark. He's right. After that he kept me around for awhile, to make sure I was safe. He heard me singing in the spare room he gave me and that's how I had my big break. Bruce called in a few favours to get me into the business, and here we are today.' She finished with a smile.

Clark frowned. 'Ok...' He said looking back down to Lana, who was hugging his arm. 'You ok?' He whispered into her ear.

She nodded against his arm. 'Yeah, just tired.'

'Ok, we'll leave soon then.'

Lana shook her head. 'I'm fine, I didn't come all the way out here to ruin everyone's night. Anyway, we haven't got a place to go to.'

Clark heard a laugh, so returned his attention back to the other bench, where Bruce was smiling at the both of them. 'Don't worry about that. You can come stay at my apartment. I have a few spare rooms that Alfred can set up.'

Lana shook her head again. 'We wouldn't want to intrude.' She said, sitting up straight, still clutching Clark's hand.

It was Bruce's turn to shake his head now. 'Nonsense. It won't be any bother, it will keep Alfred on his feet.'

Clark sighed, then looked down to Lana. 'It's our only option so far.'

Lana thought for a moment, before grinning and nodding once. 'Ok. Thank you, Bruce.'

Clark kissed the top of her head, before looking past Lana to Chloe, who looked like she was going to burst. She realized he was watching her, so beamed at him. He chucked, before mouthing. 'Don't do it.'

Chloe laughed, before pouting. 'Please.' She mouthed back.

Clark shook his head. 'Not tonight. He's being generous enough as it is, letting all of us stay at his place.' He replied quietly.

She sighed, before nodding. 'Ok, no questions Tonight, but in the morning, I won't be so easy to convince.'

Clark smiled, before turning his attention to the other bench again. Miley and Pete were in deep conversation about Clark and Pete's friendship, while Lana had engaged Bruce in a conversation about Wayne Enterprises.

Clark didn't join in either conversation, but instead leaned back and listened. He noticed that he'd missed Fall Out Boy singing _I Don't Care_ and Avril Lavigne was now on, singing _Tomorrow_.

As both conversations had run their course, Lana leaned her head against Clark's shoulder again, yawning. Everyone else looked content just listening to each song now, so he rested his chin on top of Lana's head and closed his eyes.

Half an hour later, Clark found himself listening to _Anything_, by The Calling. He opened his eyes and looked around him. Lana was asleep; he could tell by listening to her even breathing pattern, Chloe was attacking her notepad with her pen. Clark nearly laughed, before he turned his attention to Pete.

He was in a quiet conversation with Miley again. Clark tuned in to listen, and realized they were talking about Bruce, who was Pete's Boss. And who was fortunately not paying attention, but instead watching Clark thoughtfully.

As Clark tuned out his hearing, and stared back, he realised Bruce was measuring him up. Clark frowned, before deciding to ignore it. He turned to Lana, who stirred quietly next to him. He looked back to Bruce.

'Can we go? I want her to have a good night's sleep for once.'

Bruce nodded once. 'Sure.' He said, standing up. 'Would you like me to carry her?' He asked.

Clark shook his head. 'I'll be fine.' He said, wrapping his right arm around her back, and tucking his left under her knees. He lifted her so her head didn't leave his shoulder.

The other three stood up as well. Chloe quietly took Lana's handbag, which Clark had managed to pick up with her.

'I best be off, too. My second song is in ten minutes.' Miley said with a sigh. 'I might drop in to see you guys after the show is finished, if that's alright with you, Bruce?'

Bruce nodded. 'You know you're always welcome to stay Miley, you don't need to head back tonight.'

Miley laughed. 'Ah, I have to. You know how my Pa keeps me on a short lease.'

And with that, Miley said her goodbye's, offered hugs, then disappeared.

'Ok people, we best be off. Gather your things. Alfred's already outside waiting.' Bruce said, moving past everyone to pay his bodyguards for the night's work. Pete and Chloe followed him quietly, with Clark carrying Lana leaving the booth last.

As they walked outside and piled into Bruce's limousine, Chloe stated 'I didn't know you had an apartment in Metropolis, Bruce.'

Bruce chuckled as he made himself comfortable. 'Not many people do. I had to buy one a few years back for business, as well as other activities.' He said, all of a sudden he seemed interested in the street outside.

Chloe seemed to accept this and fell quiet. Clark looked down as Lana stirred again, opening her eyes slowly.

'Clark...'

He smiled. 'Hey, you.' He said, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. 'We're on our way to Bruce's apartment. I didn't want to wake you.'

She nodded gently. 'Thanks. How long was I out?' She asked, sitting up straighter, before resting her head, once again, on Clark's shoulder.

'Not long. But we're nearly there, it's just around the corner.' Bruce said, taking his eyes away from the window and smiling at the two of us.

As they all clamoured out of the car, and into the large sky scraper that was the Metropolis branch of Wayne Enterprises, Clark stared open mouthed at the elegant marble floors and pillars.

'Wow. Impressive. Better than the Luthor and Lex Corp buildings.' He said, as they entered a large elevator.

Bruce laughed. 'Yes, well, the Luthor's never had much of a fashion sense. Or a business head as a matter of fact. Lionel Luthor always got his deals through intimidation techniques used by his friend Morgan Edge.'

Clark nodded, following Bruce out of the lift and into a large parallel hallway.

'Ok people. The only place out of bounds is the room in front of you, the rest of the place, consider your own.' Bruce said waving his arms. 'Bedrooms are in the hallway to your left, entertainment to your right. Once you've picked out a room, just stick a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. You'll already find one on the handle in the room.'

They all agreed, and began walking to the rooms.

'I may see you all, later tonight, if anyone is staying up in the entertainment rooms.' Came Bruce's fair well, as he wondered off in the other direction.

* * *

A/N: Please review, I need to know what everyone thinks. I want to know if I should carry it on. I'm not very motivated at the moment.


End file.
